


Little Robin/Tall Nightwing

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: So a lot of prompts/storys have 'Oh, Tiny Robin is so tiny, how KYUTE!' and while I LURVE tiny Robin, I want future fic where Robin is TALL.Wally(KF)xDick(Robin), with KF missing his tiny Robin, has a moment of remembrance, but doesn't really regret their height roles being reversed.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92
Collections: Orphaned account a/e





	Little Robin/Tall Nightwing

There was a time when Dick was shorter than Wally.

Robin was a slight thing, though his lean muscles and small stature were perfect for the breathtaking acrobatics he performed and for disappearing into the shadows as he often did. Robin was still a formidable fighter even when he was a wee thing, Wally had received his far share of bruises from sparring with Robin, who was a master in what seemed like a billion forms of fighting. Wally didn’t think less of Dick when he was shorter, but he did like to tease him about it, boast about his two years over the younger teen and his height.

No, Wally didn’t think less of Dick when he was shorter, he was smitten.

Dick was just so … cute.

As a thirteen year old Dick seemed so small to the fifteen year old Wally. He seemed to fit so perfectly under his arm, despite Robin’s angry protests to let him down, and he was so huggable, despite the funny looks Robin would give him. All of Wally’s touches and hugs seemed so innocent, because Robin was tiny and cute and there could be nothing wrong with wanting to be around someone that adorable. His teammates seemed to agree with him, so Kid Flash knew that there was nothing wrong with him when he would draw tiny Robins in the margins of his notebooks at school.

But he didn’t realize just how cute Robin was until one night as teenagers Robin and Kid Flash hung out together after patrolling Central City, sitting on the rooftop of a twenty-four hour restaurant Kid Flash had just gotten a snack from. Kid Flash had just stuffed a donut in his mouth and turned to offer Robin one, when his mouth went dry and he found it hard to swallow down his food. He saw Robin sitting on the ledge of the roof with him, his face titled up looking at the full moon above them. It was an odd moment, Kid Flash wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but all he could think about was how tiny, adorable and perfect his friend looked. He looked so perfect that it physically hurt as Kid Flash’s chest ached in an unfamiliar way at the sight.

He couldn’t resist slipping his arm around slim shoulders and pulling Robin’s smaller form closer to him.

Before Robin could ask him about the arm around the shoulders thing, Kid Flash quickly thanked his friend for coming out with him. He had brushed it off as a bro kind of moment. But he just couldn’t get it out of his head how cute, how perfect Robin looked that night.

He never said those things out loud.

Then it seemed like once Dick was celebrating his sweet sixteen, he hit his growth spurt and soon he caught up to Wally and then surpassed him. Having Robin suddenly taller than Kid Flash seemed so … odd. Wally no longer thought of Robin as cute, but that ache didn’t go away when Dick’s shortness did, it only seemed to get worse. Particularly when Dick introduced Wally to his first girlfriend when Dick was seventeen and Wally was nineteen. When that happened, Wally thought bitterly that if Dick was still short then he wouldn’t have a girlfriend, especially one with legs that never ended.

Wally missed his tiny Robin.

* * *

“Hey,” Dick’s voice was soft in his ear. “Are you still with me?”

“Yeah,” Wally smiled, “just thinking.”

“Hmm, I don’t know if I like the sound of that,” Dick murmured, his teeth grazing the shell of his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

They were in Wally’s studio apartment and those days of the smitten a fifteen year old Kid Flash and the adorably tiny thirteen year Robin were over. Now standing there in the quiet of his home was a love struck twenty-two year old Flash and the handsomely tall twenty year old Nightwing.

“All I want you thinking about is how good I make you feel.” Dick pushed Wally against the nearest wall, ducking his head down to kiss the individual freckles along the bridge of Wally’s nose as his fingers worked the buttons of Wally’s shirt and pants.

When they were both stripped out of their clothing, Dick pinned Wally against the wall, lifting him up and held him in place so their hips lined up. Making up for the height difference. Wally wrapped his bare legs around Dick’s waist, relishing the feel of skin against skin. The speedster ran his fingers through long dark hair, at first he hated it, but now he couldn’t get enough of it, always touching it while they were together. His gasps and moans filled the silence of the apartment as Dick’s mouth explored exposed skin, leaving marks that quickly healed.

Dick bit down on a pale, freckled shoulder in front of him before saying, “You’re so cute.”

That snapped Wally out his lust induced haze. “What?”

It wasn’t something that Dick had meant to say out loud and he looked genuinely embarrassed. “You’re cute. You know, you have freckles and you always blush when we’re together like this. It’s cute.”

“I’m cute?” Wally sounded scandalized.

“Don’t be indignant, be dignant about my compliment.”

“Don’t try to make up words when I’m being annoyed. I am not cute.” How could he be cute? He was the older one. He was never tiny and adorable to Dick.

“I’ve always thought you were cute, adorable actually, ever since we were teenagers. Because of your freckles.”

“Freckles?”

“Freckles.”

Wally had to laugh at the thought, him as a teenager thinking about how cute and tiny Robin looked and Robin thinking about cute and freckly Kid Flash looked. He tried to tell him, but instead he melted into Dick’s touches and his giggles died off into moans again. He hardly noticed when Dick carried him from the wall to the bed, laying him down and covered Wally with his longer body, grinding their hips together.

“You were cute when you were short,” Wally gasped out as Dick nibbled on his neck.

Dick rolled over to Wally’s side and propped himself up. “And I’m not cute anymore?”

Wally shook his head, smiling at the frown on the other man’s face. “No. More like dashingly handsome.”

“I like that better. And I think that makes you cuter,” Dick grinned, his hand lazily stroking the taunt muscles of Wally’s stomach.

“I am not cute! I’m two years older!” Wally halfheartedly batted Dick’s roaming hands away, but his couldn’t contain his smile as the former Boy Wonder positioned himself over Wally, his dark hair falling down and framing his face.

“Yeah? Well, I’m taller!”

“That doesn’t mean you get to top this time!”

“Hey, it’s my turn!”

“It’s my apartment!”

Their arms and legs tangled together intimate embrace and their bickering ended in soft groans and whispered words of passion. Wally’s fingers slipped back into Dick’s long hair as Dick gripped his hips, always trying to get closer, to get deeper into the redhead beneath him. To show Wally how much he loved him.

Wally never said out loud how tiny, adorable and perfect Robin had looked that night in Central Center. First because he had been embarrassed by those thoughts, they were foreign to him and he didn’t understand what they meant. Then because he didn’t want Robin to reject his feelings as he found himself ignoring girls and hurting when Robin began to notice them. And now because that tiny Robin was a sweet memory. The Dick Grayson who stood several inches over Wally West, who enjoyed wrapping his long limbs around the speedster and who had to duck his head down to steal kisses from Wally was a sweeter reality.

While he missed his tiny Robin, Wally loved his tall Nightwing.  



End file.
